Soul Match
by fullmoonandglasses
Summary: Harry finds his life is lacking something but soon he'll find it more full than he ever expected. Pure unadulterated smut you have been warned. HP/HA/NL


**The below story is my own creation however the characters and places used are property of J.K. Rowling.**

 **Harry finds his life is lacking something but soon he'll find it more full than he ever expected. Pure unadulterated smut you have been warned. HP/HA/NL**

* * *

The heat of the sun pulsed down on the top of Harry Potters head as he forced his way through the masses. Early July was unusually warm this year and Diagon Alley was abnormally busy, this was both a blessing and a curse for the most famous wizard in Britain. It meant he could easily hide among the crowds and no one would pay him any mind, just another face in the mob, or he would be spotted almost immediately and the entire Alley would be awash with people staring and asking for autographs. For now luck appeared to be on his side, people were mostly ignoring him.

He would normally avoid the Alley but today was one of his rare days off and he needed to get some supplies he could only find there. It wasn't that he worked any extra ordinary hours of course, the normal 4 days a week 12 hours shifts that the rest of the Aurors did. It wasn't often however that he had one of his 3 days off to himself. Normally Ron and Hermione would be round with little Rose or he would be visiting Teddy or doing any number of activities involving his adopted family.

The Weasley's had always been family to him and after the war that only solidified, even after they had lost so much they still had room in their hearts for him. He had originally thought he would become an official member by marrying Ginny but that had never worked out. Ginny had been hurt by his leaving her to hunt Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione and while she understood his reasoning the trust was gone. They had remained friends and she was distinctly happy after marrying Oliver Wood last summer.

Harry was now the only single one of all his friends. Ron and Hermione had of course married as soon as Hermione had finished her 8th year at Hogwarts, which she had completed while Ron and Harry had been training with the Aurors.

They were perfect together but they were also one of those annoying couples who wanted everyone to be as happy as they were and that meant match making. Harry had been set up with any number of awful women and after he'd made the mistake of telling them he might be interested in men as well as women he'd been set up with just as many awful men.

Today however Ron and Hermione were visiting Hermione's parents, Teddy and Andromeda were taking a holiday in Cornwall and Harry was left to his own devices. As much as he loved all his family he really was glad to have this one day to himself, he had started feeling somewhat suffocated by them all recently.

Maybe it was the constant news of babies and marriages but he felt pressured to settle down, to stop living the bachelor lifestyle and he just wanted a day where he wasn't reminded he was alone in the world. He hadn't known what it was that made him feel this way so he'd mentioned his feelings to Andromeda a few weeks ago. She'd smiled slyly at him in a way that reminded him that this woman was a Slytherin and a Black at that.

"So your clock has started ticking?" She'd said simply as if he was supposed to know what on earth she meant.

"My what?" He'd asked unintelligently.

"Each of us has an internal clock Harry. Something that tells us that time is running out, that we need to settle down and find someone to love and soon. Muggles have been aware of it for years however we magical folk know far more about it than they will ever hope to know." Harry listened with rapt attention to her as she explained. "Muggles see the clock as a biological need to reproduced, induced by changes in hormones. It is mainly the women who feel it as they are the ones who will carry the child but men have been known to describe similar feelings. In wizarding kind however the clock is caused not by hormonal or biological changes but changes in the soul." She looked at Harry and gave him a kind sympathetic smile. "The clock beginning to tick often signals the nearing of one's soul match, the person or persons with whom you are most compatible. When one's clock begins to tick it is often only a matter of months before you meet the person you are meant to be with for your lifetime."

Harry had been astonished and had asked why no one had told him of this before and Andromeda had explained that soul magic was a very unusual and rare branch of magic and that only the old families, such as the Blacks, would even believe in it any more. She told him that many families had taken the muggle view that it was all biological and scientific.

The idea of a soul match had weighed down upon Harry for a long time after that conversation. Whenever he met someone new he waited to see if he would feel the spark of recognition in his magic which Andromeda had described when he had asked how one knew they had found their match. It had yet to happen however but Harry was still hopeful, he was ready to settle down now, to find the woman or man who would make his life complete.

It was with this in mind that he wandered from the busy street to the quiet of the Leaky Cauldron. He sought out a table at the back in a secluded part of the pub and waited for someone to serve him.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you today?"

He looked up at the sound of his name and all breath left his body. Stood in front of him was Hannah Longbottom, the woman who married Neville a few years back and the woman he had, had a rather large crush on during his fifth year going in to sixth.

They'd never really had much of a chance to interact back then but he had admired her from afar. She had been so pretty; a petite little thing with curved hips and large breasts, her curly red hair bouncing around her happy carefree face. It was obvious to him now however that this was a woman not a girl and she had done nothing but improve with time.

He came to realise he was staring at her with wide eyes and slack jaw but it appeared she was doing the same, staring deep into his eyes with an astonished expression. She was the first to snap out of it however.

"Oh my, this is complicated." She said simply and bit her lip, a move which made Harry snap his jaw shut and swallow. "Wait here I need to speak to Tom and beg off sick, and then I need to contact Neville. Stay exactly where you are." She dashed off towards the bar and Harry could only watch as her gorgeous pert bottom danced away from him.

Hannah's mind was reeling. She had been married to Neville for just over 2 years when she realised there was something missing. She had thought at first it was the fact she and Neville were yet to have children but it became clear soon enough that, that wasn't it. It had actually been Neville who had bought up the subject first.

They had been sitting having dinner together, having a lovely meal which Hannah had prepared when he had blurted it out during a quiet lull in conversation.

"Something's missing isn't it?" He'd said, straight to the point as always.

"You can feel it to?" She'd asked, so relieved it wasn't just her. He nodded. "I thought it was just me! I thought it was going to hurt you so badly when I told you. Oh I am so relieved." She breathed out heavily feeling a huge weight fall from her shoulders.

"No I've known for a while. I could tell you felt it to but I was so scared you might not know what it meant."

"I don't. Not really, I just know it feels as though there's a third part of me missing. That it's lost somewhere and I need to find it."

"It's the clock." He stated simply and her eyes widened in recognition. "Do you remember when we got together I told you that finding you completed me and that my clock stopped ticking when I looked into your eyes?" She nodded and smiled wistfully at Neville's romantic nature. "Well I think the clock was appeased for the moment when I met you but it seems to be building up momentum again. I think..." He paused still unsure of what her reaction may be, "I think there is another person who is meant to be part of our bond. I think we might be 2 parts of a whole."

They had talked it over numerous times since then and had both come to the conclusion that Neville was right, that they wouldn't be complete as a twosome they needed their other third. Once she had overcome her shock she had been excited at the prospect of finding the person they were destined to be with. That conversation had been well over 6 months ago now and she had started becoming desperate, sure to make eye contact with everyone she met however briefly.

Today though, when she had met the eyes of the boy who lived, she had known instantly that this was the man to join her and Neville and to make them whole. She hadn't lied when she'd said this was going to be complicated, he was a famous man, anything he did which was out of the ordinary was highly publicised. Becoming part of a 3 way relationship was bound to make the front page. She pushed all that to the back of her mind as she rushed to the bar to give her excuses to Tom and then on to the floo to warn Neville.

"Neville! Neville!?" She shouted in to the flames.

"Hannah? What's a matter you look shaken up?" She grinned wildly at him and he knew instantly. "You've found them haven't you?" He asked breathily, rapidly becoming just as excited as his wife.

"Oh yes I've found him. You'll never believe who it is too! Oh and don't forget you owe me ten galleons, I told you they would be a him." Neville gave a resigned groan and nodded.

"Just hurry up and bring him here I need to meet him, the last 6 months have been torture." He exclaimed and ended the floo connection.

Hannah got up from her knees and steadied her breathing, trying to calm herself before she frightened poor Harry. She made her way to where she'd left him to find him staring at the table top looking distinctly conflicted. She was confused for a moment before she remembered that he would know she was married to Neville and he would have no idea that they knew there was another person waiting to join their marriage. He might not even know that a person could have more than one soul match, he must be very confused. She smiled at him gently as she approached; trying to show him that everything was alright and he need not worry.

"I've managed to get the rest of the day off I'd like you to come home with me so we might explain a little more." She spoke gently as if to not startle a deer.

"We?" He asked, looking for clarification.

"Neville and I, we've been looking for you." She said simply and his eyes bulged comically.

She reached her hand out to him and he paused only briefly before taking it and allowing her to drag him towards the floo. She threw the powder into the flames and shouted 'Longbottom Mount' before the flames enveloped them and spat them out again into a comfortable yet grand receiving room.

Neville watched them exit the fireplace and his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the man who Hannah claimed was their other match. Harry Potter had only got more handsome with age.

He remembered the scrawny boy who he'd met on the boat to the castle with the wild black hair and the piercing green eyes. The hair was still madness but shorter, cut into a short back and sides style which suited his strong jaw and cheek bones remarkably well. He was still shorter than Neville, if he had to guess around 5'10" to Neville's 6'2", but he had bulked out compared to how he was in his youth.

It was his eyes Neville first looked at however and not just because of their beauty. He knew if he looked into his eyes and Harry looked back there should be a spark of magic between them which would tell him if Hannah's theory was correct.

When it happened and Harry dragged his attention from the wife to the husband the shock of the magic was enough to force Neville to take a step backwards. This man was his second match and not only was he perfect in his looks but his magic was more powerful than any person he'd met before. How had he gotten so lucky to not only have two soul matches but for one of them to be probably most powerful wizard in Britain.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it when I showed you who it was." Hannah interrupted the heated gaze between Neville and Harry.

"Yes well this probably makes things more complicated than we originally thought but I for one am not in the least bit disappointed." Neville stated simply, finding it impossible to hold back the grin leaking onto his lips. The boy he'd admired his whole life was now standing in his home and potentially going to become part of his life in a whole new and exciting way.

"I'm sorry I'm a little confused," Harry said finally snapping out of his gobsmacked state.

"I'm sorry Harry I did kind of rush you hear but I promise we'll explain. Follow Neville to the living room and I'll meet you in a moment, I'm just going to make some tea." Hannah exited the room and Neville smiled at Harry, beckoning him into the hall, to the right and into a room much larger than the reception room but no less comfortable. Harry made himself at home on the large sofa while Neville sat opposite him on the wingback chair.

"Do you want me to start or should we wait for Hannah?" Neville asked. He desperately wanted to get the explanation over to find out if Harry was going to be able to handle what they had to say.

"Maybe you should start, I'm sure she won't be long if she's making tea." Harry said and Neville grinned, happy to be able to get this over with.

"Do you know much about the clock and soul matches?" He asked. Harry stiffened slightly and Neville guessed he might know some of it if not all.

"Yes, I've... I've been told that it was the reason I had been feeling unsettled lately, that I was waiting for my match and that it wouldn't be long until I found them. I presumed when I saw Hannah earlier and we... sparked... that she was my match but then she reminded me that you were together and then we were here and I sparked with you to. Can it be that we're all matched?" Harry asked. Hannah had arrived some time during his rambling and sat next to him, placing the tea upon the coffee table in front of them.

Neville was thrilled, there would be even less explaining than he'd expected.

"Hannah and I discussed this a few months back. We both felt incomplete or unsettled as you put it and we were unsure why. We quickly recognised it as the clock. You see we met when we were very young and there wasn't a huge amount of time from feeling the clock start to when we found one another, a matter of weeks really, so it was hard for us to recognise it when it started again this time. We've been looking for the person who we both matched with for about 6 months, we were so sure it would be someone neither of us knew but it seems we were both wrong." He smiled gently at Harry and sipped his tea.

"You're not worried that... well... that I'm a guy. I mean you're with Hannah so I know you're not gay." Neville snickered at that and Hannah hid her laugh behind her hand. "What? Why are you laughing?" Harry asked utterly perplexed.

"Harry you're so oblivious some times." Hannah said kindly, Harry looked at her brows furrowed, "You are a very handsome man Harry anyone can see that and your power is tangible, you attract people to you like a moth to light. Neville may not be gay but he can appreciate beauty, something you have by the boat load." Harry blushed brightly and looked to Neville who was smirking behind his tea cup.

"So let me get this straight." Harry said, trying to fight the hope burning in his chest. "You both want to be with me but you also want to be together. You're married but you're willing to allow another partner into your marriage and you want that person to be me because we are all three soul matched."

Hannah nodded at him and smiled gently. She reached for his right hand which lay on his thigh and squeezed in comfort and affirmation. Harry looked then to Neville opposite him and found him staring at where he and Hannah were touching, his smile soft. He looked like a man who had found peace and Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling happily and letting that hope from before become unleashed.

"Well what happens now?" Harry asked. Hannah gave him a bright grin that made his insides squirm.

"You're alright with this then? Being with a man and a woman?" She was getting more excited by the minute at the idea of being with both of the handsome men in her living room.

"Are you mad? I've known I was bi since I was twenty and both of you... well if you think I'm good looking you clearly haven't been looking in the mirror too often." Harry grinned cheekily and Neville laughed heartily while Hannah blushed. "Besides you're my soul matched, if I have any chance of long term happiness it's with you two. There's no way I can turn that down."

Neville set down his tea cup and pulled his long frame out of the chair before walking to the sofa and offering Harry his hand. Once the smaller man had taken it he pulled him up out of his seat until he was standing in front of him, so close he could feel his breath on his chin.

"Hannah wasn't lying when she said you were very beautiful Harry." His voice was smooth and masculine, Harry's bones turned to jelly as he spoke.

Neville hadn't always been what most people would call attractive. He had been chubby as a child and his teeth had been too big for his face but now at the grand old age of 26, only a few short weeks from 27, he had reached the peak of physical beauty as far as Harry was concerned.

His face was strong and masculine, his eyes a sultry hazel. He was tall and his hair dark and as Harry was pulled against his body he felt hard muscle under his clothes, no doubt from lugging bags of soil around the greenhouses at Hogwarts.

Harry tore his eyes from Neville's and looked to his wife who was still sat on the sofa, eyes glazed as she watched her husband hold another man so intimately.

"She is very beautiful herself." Harry said, his voice becoming breathy as Neville's hand sneaked around his hip.

Neville looked at his wife and smiled serenely. Hannah Longbottom was a vision in his eyes and he was so glad Harry could see that to. Her hair was strawberry blonde, thick and bouncy, her face round and her features soft and gentle. Her eyes were pools of dark chocolate and her skin milky white. Her breasts were more than a handful (and Neville had large hands) her hips were wide and feminine. She was not a modern, traditional beauty, too full figured for that but Neville thought she had the figure of a classical statue, a Venus or an Aphrodite.

With both men's eyes on her Hannah blushed and bit her lip, noticing as soon as she did it both pairs of eyes darted to them. She stood and reached out a hand to her husband who grasped Harry's hand in his own and she lead them both out of the lounge, up the stairs and to the large master bedroom she and Neville shared.

The tension in the air thickened and Harry's eyes widened as they took in the room they were now entering. Hannah noticed his reluctance to enter.

"I don't want to presume anything of you Harry but Neville and I have been waiting for this moment for longer than 6 months. I understand if you would prefer to wait but I believe you would enjoy yourself if you were to stay."

"It isn't that I don't want to stay Hannah it's just... well this is all happening so fast. I know I want to be with you both and I suppose this would have happened anyway at one time or another. I just want to make sure you both know what you're getting into. Especially you Neville you've never even been with a man before."

"Hannah's right Harry we've been waiting long enough and if I don't take you soon I'm going to cramp up with anticipation." Harry blushed again; he never knew someone could ignite such a fire within him with words alone. The idea of being taken by Neville Longbottom made his cock twitch and the thought of himself taking Neville's wife at the same time made his mouth water. Neville saw all this of course and smirked. "We can take this as slow as you like Harry I just want you to know that we're both ready for whatever happens."

Harry stared deep in to both their eyes for a long moment before he took a step towards them, shutting the door behind him as he did so. His eyes locked on Hannah and he watched as she made her way towards him, her full hips swaying beautifully. They stood in front of one another for a moment taking in the sight in front of them before Harry placed his had gently on her waist, the other hand finding her face and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Such a simple touch yet Hannah immediately felt her blood boil under the skin his finger had touched so lightly. She felt her lips part of their own accord and her breath become heavy as the hand on her waist traced patterns along her skin. They moved toward each other until she was pressed firmly against his chest and finally her plump lips met his and she nearly whimpered at the sensation.

The kiss was gentle and exploratory and Harry thought it might be the best kiss he'd ever had. This woman was made for love, to give it and to take it, no wonder she had two soul matches and not one. They kissed for what felt like days but was surely only minutes and soon it turned passionate and needy. Their breathing mingled and Harry had to feel more of her before he burned up.

He dragged his hands from where they had been feeling up and down her spine to the front of her and undid the buttons on the white work shirt she wore. When all the buttons were undone he pulled back from her lips and took in the sight before him. Her breasts were larger than they even looked under her shirt and he immediately found his hands failing to cup all of her over her bra.

"Oh, oh Harry." She exclaimed as he palmed her through the plain nude work bra she wore. Her head was tilted back and her eyes closed.

He made quick work of ridding her entirely of her shirt and unclasped her bra effortlessly. Her breasts, once completely exposed, made his mouth turn dry, so perky and full despite their size and the nipple standing to attention so proudly. He kissed her exposed neck and made his way slowly over her collar bone and down on to the soft flesh before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. Her back arched and she groaned from deep in her throat before she forced his head back up and clamped his mouth to hers, kissing him with fire.

Neville up until this point had been happy to enjoy the show. Harry and Hannah made a beautiful pair, his creamy skin complimenting her milky whiteness perfectly. Now though he needed to be part of it, seeing his wife being pleasured to expertly making him want to pleasure the man doing it to her.

He stepped towards where they were kissing and groping each other and stood behind Harry. He slowly drew his hands up the other mans back and was delighted when the sensation caused him to gasp into his wife's mouth and pull away sharply. Harry fell back onto Neville's broad chest and Neville took the opportunity to bring both hands around the man, pulling the casual polo shirt he was wearing up and over his head.

Once his body was exposed Neville took in the hard planes of Harry's stomach. It was littered with scars and he looked forward to finding out the story behind each and every one of them but now was not the time for that. His large calloused hands traced the line between Harry's pectoral muscles and down between his abs.

"Ungh, Nev what are you doing to me?" Harry asked, Neville was unsure he knew he was talking at all he was so lost to the feeling.

He was just too perfect, so beautiful and so responsive. He watched now as Hannah came forward again and undid Harry's belt whipping it out of the hooks. Harry was fully leaning back into the taller man now, his body limp but his hooded eyes were watching everything Hannah did, his head on Neville's shoulder. Neville who was now kissing Harry's hair and ears and the sides of his cheeks was in love with the feel of the firm body in front of him, so different to the soft lines of his wife but no less enticing. He knew Harry would be able to feel how turned on he was against his back, in fact he wanted him to feel it, he wanted him to know how desired he was and how turned on Neville was just from watching him kiss his wife and the simple touches he'd given him so far. He pushed his crotch forward into Harry and watched as the man's eyes closed entirely.

"Nnneville, god you're so fucking hard." He groaned and Neville grinned a predatory smile.

"It's all because of you Harry," He said right in to Harry's ear causing Harry to shiver and draw his body impossibly closer to Neville. "Fuck, Harry you're so unbelievably responsive." He heard a groan and smiled at his wife as she stood in front of them watching and listening. "You should open your eyes and look at my wife, she's so hopelessly turned on Harry and it's all because of us. Do you think we should show her how turned on you are?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked to where Hannah was standing biting her lip again. He nodded his head and Neville reached around the smaller man and proceeded to start undoing his jeans. Once Harry was free he pushed the item of clothing down his hips and let them pool at his feet before Harry stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Neville quickly divested him of his boxers to and soon Harry was completely naked and exposed before them.

Hannah could feel her knickers were wetter than she thought they'd ever been. The sight before her was impossibly sexy, Harry Potter as naked as the day he was born and leaning heavily on her husband who was speaking words of sin and adoration into his ear. Harry's prick was bouncing before her and she swallowed as saliva rushed into her mouth at the sight, he really was perfect.

Before she knew what she was doing she was on her knees before him and looking up into greener than green eyes. Neville's normally hazel orbs were black with lust as he watched her. She leaned forward careful not to break eye contact with them and began kissing Harry's hips gently, careful not to make contact with the rock hard appendage next to her cheek. Neville chuckled as he watched her.

"Do you see that Harry. She wants to worship you just as much as I do. We're going to give you so much pleasure Harry you're not going to know you're own name by the end of it."

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked cheekily and his cock twitched at the joint sensations of Neville's deep chuckle and Hannah kissing the patch of skin below his belly button.

"It's a promise. What do you want Harry? Tell me what you want."

"I want... I want to kiss you." Harry said, surprising Neville who was sure he'd want something dirtier than just a kiss. "I want to taste your mouth Neville." He continued.

Neville gulped and his skin prickled at his words. Without further ado he forced Harry's head to the side and clamped their mouths together. There was no gentle beginning as there had been with Hannah; they were both far too gone for that. This kiss was all passion and longing and pure sex. The position was awkward but the mixed sensation of gentle kisses to his crotch and rough ones to his mouth was pure heaven to Harry.

The sight of the man she loved kissing the other man she would grow to love was too much for Hannah. She took Harry into her mouth finally and groaned at the deliciously masculine taste of him. Above her she heard Harry gasp into her husband's mouth. Without breaking her momentum on Harry's cock she shuffled around pulling her skirt and pants from her body and throwing them to the other side of the room. Then she bought her attention back to the man in front of her and bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks on the backwards stroke.

"Fuck, you're so fucking good at that." She heard Harry say from above her and she looked up to find him watching her with rapt attention. His lips were red and puffy from the harsh kiss he'd been engaged in with Neville.

Neville himself was still standing behind Harry but now no longer supporting him as he undressed himself fully. Once he was completely naked he took up his place behind Harry once again. Harry groaned and the joint feeling of a hard prick being pushed into his lower back and perfect suction on his own member. Neville's right hand was searching his body once more and grasping any firm pieces of flesh he could find but his left was now firmly in Hannah's hair, dictating the speed she was taking. Hannah herself was reaching between her legs and rubbing the soft nub of flesh.

The only sounds to be heard were harsh breathing and slurping and Hannah continued her relentless motions on Harry's prick.

"Oh god, guys I'm not going to last much longer." Harry breathed out harshly.

"Then let go Harry, cum for us, cum straight down my wife's throat."

Neville's filthy words made something low in Harry's stomach coil and snap and in an instant he was doing exactly as Neville asked and coming hard into Hannah's mouth. She took it all and swallowed it all down gasping.

When the last waves of his orgasm left Harry was so weak he would have collapsed if it wasn't for Neville holding him up. The other man hauled him up and over to the bed where he practically threw him down before climbing on top of him and kissing him languidly.

"Here's what I'm going to do Harry. I'm going to fuck my wife right here with you watching while you recover then when she's finished and you're back up and running I'm going to come over here and fuck you to. Do you understand?"

Harry whimpered and his cock twitched, not quite ready to go yet but excited by the prospect of more amazing sensations to come. He nodded up at Neville and watched as the man grinned, kissed him one more time then clambered off him.

Neville made his way over to where his wife was standing waiting for him with a happy grin on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked pointlessly.

"This is bliss." She answered simply.

"I know and it's only going to get better." He picked her up without warning and she yelped as he threw her on to the bed right next to Harry who was watching them with a gentle smile on his face.

Without any warning he spread Hannah's legs and plunged himself deep into her.

"Gods Neville, yes!" She shouted.

Harry watched as they writhed against one another and thought it the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They moved in perfect synchronicity so incredibly in tune with each other in a way that can only happen when people are so completely in love. Harry hoped that one day he would be that in tune with the two of them, that he would know them both so intimately what he would be able to make such beautiful love to them both.

Neville pulled himself in and out of his beautiful wife and watched as the force of it bounced her breasts on her chest up and down again. He watched as her face slackened and her back arched and her eyes closed in bliss. He saw Harry watching them out of the corner of his eye and saw him stroking his now proudly erect member.

"Harry, come over here and play with her while I fuck her." He ordered.

Harry's eyes darted to him then back to his wife and he edged towards them. His hand found one of Hannah's breasts and he kneaded it expertly causing her to whine and open her eyes to look at Harry. He reached down and kissed Neville's wife delving his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her lips.

"Oh god you two are so fucking hot together." Neville exclaimed.

Suddenly he pulled out of Hannah and spun her so she was lying on top of Harry who decided he knew what Neville wanted and plunged himself into Hannah's hot waiting core.

"Ungh oh Harry yes!"

"Shit Hannah you're so tight."

Neville watched as his wife rode his friend and nearly came watching them together. He was such an exceedingly lucky man to have two incredibly sexy soul matches. Now was not the time to simply watch however he needed to take them and make them his, starting with Hannah.

He started groping Hannah's ass cheeks and as she leant forward to kiss Harry he leant forward to stick his tongue into her hole. Gently he started to prepare his wife's anal passage, dragging the hot wet juices from where Harry was impaling her up to her most intimate hole with his fingers. Hannah moaned and whined and whimpered into Harry's mouth as he continued to stretch her. When he thought she was nice and ready he lined up his aching member and slid slowly into her.

Hannah screamed. Never had the felt so completely full before, with a man beneath her and one behind her she thought she might just die from the total bliss of it.

"Oh my god yes! Neville, oh Harry oh yes you're both so fucking good!"

Neville started rocking back and forth gently and Harry followed his lead. Harry had never felt such tight heat around his prick before and he was sure if he hadn't cum once before he would never last more than a few more seconds.

"Gods Hannah, you're so fucking hot. You like having two dicks in you Hannah?" Neville asked from behind her.

"Yes Neville, yes I love it! Oh gods go faster I need more! I'm going to cum just keep going."

Ask she requested both men sped up their pace and went harder and deeper into her. Soon all she could do was cry out in pure ecstasy while they pounded her entrances. Suddenly Harry reached down and was pushing on her clit and she came with a sharp scream.

She collapsed on to Harry's chest as both men pulled out of her and then rolled onto her back, she was breathing heavily after what she thought might be the best orgasm of her life. Looking back to the boys she found Neville on top of Harry and kissing him fiercely and despite the fact she just came she found the sight so incredibly enticing she couldn't help but touch herself as she watched.

As soon as Hannah had collapsed to the side Neville had pounced onto Harry with desperate kisses. As they kissed Neville reached beneath Harry and started to prepare him with his fingers. The sensations were so overwhelming and having just been inside Hannah, Harry was beyond ready to come. He was so desperate he just wanted Neville inside of him and pounding him into the mattress.

"God Neville, please just fuck me I need you so bad."

"I know Harry I know but hold on I want to make sure I won't hurt you."

"You won't Neville I promise just fuck me already! Please!"

"Shit alright but relax a bit."

Without any more warning he pushed Harry's legs up to his chest and forced his way into Harry's tight arse hole. Harry groaned at the impossible stretching he felt but it was all worth it for the sensation he got when Neville started to move.

"Neville, fuck, you're just fucking perfect. Fuck me; fuck me harder I need to cum Neville. Make me cum."

"Yes Harry, I'll make you cum. Fuck you're so tight I won't last long."

Neville's pace picked up and he started to pound Harry mercilessly into the mattress. He heard a whimper to his side and watched and Hannah started to slide her fingers in and out of her hot wet hole.

"Get over here and sit on his face Hannah." He ordered never breaking his rhythmic thrusting into Harry.

Hannah scrambled to do as she was told and sat with her knees either side of Harry's head. Harry groaned at the smell of her arousal and when she lowered onto his tongue he immediately lapped at the woman's hot entrance. Hannah felt herself being bought closer and closer to her second orgasm at almost record speed.

"Yes Harry, yes right there. Yes! Yes! YES!"

Hannah's hot cum spread all over his face and it pushed his own orgasm straight out of him, his cum landed in ribbons on to his stomach and his own cry of ecstasy muffled by the pussy he was still lapping at.

"FUCK! Ungh that's so fucking hot I'm going to..." Neville trailed off with a gasp as his orgasm was ripped from him suddenly and he filled Harry's arse with his seed.

All three of them collapsed onto their sides wheezing for breath. It was a long while before all their heart beats returned to normal.

"That was incredible." Harry finally found his voice before the others.

"I know. If I'd have known having two men in my bed would have been this good I would have started a long time ago." Hannah replied grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think it would have worked so well with any old person." Neville said finally, lying with his head on Harry's chest. Hannah shot him a questioning look. "I think it needed to be a soul match."

"Yes perhaps you're right." Hannah agreed. She snuggled closer to Harry's other side and bought his head so it was nestled above her breasts and below her chin turning him in the process so that his back was to Neville who moved in behind him to spoon him. "I don't know about you both but I'm exhausted. Do you have any reason you can't stay the night Harry?" She asked.

"I have no intention of moving any time soon. I am far too comfortable thanks." He answered cheeky grin lighting up his face.

"Thank god for that I don't have the energy to move even if I wanted to. Get some rest everyone." Neville's deep tones rumbled from behind him.

It wasn't long before he felt both Neville and Hannah slump into a comfortable sleep, still holding him between them.

Harry couldn't fall asleep however he was far to exhilarated from the day's events. This morning he had woken up alone and concerned for his future and this evening he was falling asleep between two exceptionally stunning people. Both of whom fully intend to bring him completely into their marriage, to love him and to be loved by him. It was almost too much to be true and so he lay awake trying to make the dream last as long as he could before exhaustion finally claimed him.

Harry did not know that when he was to awake he would quickly realise that none of it was a dream and in the weeks, months and years to come he would find his life filled with so much love and laughter that he would wonder how he ever lived without it before.


End file.
